Commoner's School
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: Haruhi knew that the Host Club had a ridiculous president, yet she never thought he would be this stupid. And for the first time, she's terrified of the outcome… Maybe the shadow king can calm her nerves, then again… Maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I'm being mean by starting up a new story when I have so many that are not finished and have people begging them to be. However, lately I have been getting more ideas for other things rather than what I have been writing.**

**So, this I had going on for a while and decided, why not put it out there? I have some ideas coming for my other stories but they are just stuck in writer's block. **

**And thank you love for working with me as my beta, I owe you :)**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter to Commoner's High School (I do not own Ouran High School Host Club). **

**Enjoy!**

It was a peaceful day at Ouran Academy. White doves were flying around the pale pink clock tower. The sky was bright blue, without a single cloud obscuring the view.

Within the private school, lies a club in a meeting. The Host Club of Ouran Academy were finishing entertaining their guests and getting ready to clean up from today's role-play.

"Haruhi!" A yell echoed throughout the room, shattering the peaceful atmosphere around the named host. With an annoyed sigh, Haruhi looked up to see the president of the club, Tamaki Souh standing next to her.

"Yeah?" came her bored reply. By now, the girls had left and now the Hosts remained. The cleaning up had finished and Haruhi would have left by now and yet, she still sat at one of the tables.

"We're not going to be in school tomorrow," Tamaki informed the only female of the Host Club. This information pricked Haruhi's interest, so she looked up once again.

"Oh?" she answered, turning her body to face the club president. Tamaki suddenly launched into a dramatic speech about his 'precious daughter' finally acknowledging him. Haruhi sighed and turned back to her binders, scribbling down some notes. Unlike these damn rich bastards, Haruhi had to keep her grades from slipping if she wanted to stay. And she wouldn't be able to finish fixing her notes if she kept getting distracted by the idiot president.

A raven-haired, cool-typed teen stood on the other side of the room, watching Haruhi. She had papers, binders, and bags all around her at the table she sat at. He noticed that when she found something in those papers that annoyed her, she would tug on her bangs, which was quite often.

Kyoya walked over to the table when his curiosity got the best of him. Looking over the female's shoulder, Kyoya saw what annoyed her. Sloppily written notes were being transferred to a more neatly written format, yet some words were blurred or completely illegible.

"And… Done, finally!" Haruhi said as she put the last note on the last paper she had to write. Everything was sorted out and ready to go, ready to be studied thoroughly. "Oh, hello sempai," she said when she noticed Kyoya standing there next to her.

"Haruhi," he greeted. Haruhi then noticed that Tamaki was still going on his speech.

"What's your point sempai? Why won't we be in school?" Haruhi asked, completely annoyed at the blond.

"Huh? Oh yes, we won't be in school because the Host Club will be taking a field trip to a commoner's school!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly.

Kyoya turned to look at him with a neutral expression, though his eyebrows were raised. Haruhi's jaw dropped and she stood up.

"What? Are you insane?" Haruhi yelled. If they go to any public school that had any of her old classmates or teachers, she would die.

"We aren't going to a high school, they have exams right now. So instead, we're going to a middle school," Tamaki went on as though she didn't say anything. Haruhi's fear grew. "But once the exams are over, we'll go to the high school."

"B-but…"

"We'll even be going to your old middle school, Haruhi!" Tamaki finished excitedly.

The world stopped moving. Haruhi could feel her body shut down. So many things felt as though they were against her right now. There were things from her commoner life that she would have preferred and hoped to not have brought up… Ever.

"I… I have to go now!" Haruhi exclaimed as she packed her bags and ran out the door. It only took a few seconds for her to be out of the abandoned music room. The Host Club members were watching her.

"What was all that about?" Hikaru asked, looking up from his videogame, Kaoru sitting next to him.

"What There's something wrong with my little, precious daughter? Mon ami, why didn't you tell me!" Tamaki pleaded with Kyoya. A silent sigh escaped the raven haired teen and stood up, picking his bag up with him.

"I'm going home," Kyoya muttered as he made his way out of the abandoned music room. Once he got outside, he saw Haruhi talking frantically on the phone. As he got closer, out of curiousity to what she was talking about to whoever she was on the phone with, he heard her speaking.

"Why the hell would you let Tamaki Souh into the school?" Silence followed after and he assumed that there was a reply being given. Then, "You could have refused, Mr. Principal! Yes, that is sarcasm you dolt! You could have said no! Please cancel the plans with that idiot president!" Haruhi basically begged. Kyoya could hear the whine of desperation in her voice as he watched.

Haruhi slowly hung up her phone and sighed. "My life is so over..." She straightened her back and looked up, finally noticing her sempai. "K-Kyoya-sempai... How long have you been there?" she asked nervously. Kyoya cleared his throat and decided to give a little lie.

"I had just arrived. What are you still doing here? I would have thought you would already be on your way home," he amended as he came to stand in front of the first-year host. Haruhi looked away and shrugged.

"I had to make a quick phone call to my dad, that's all. I'm heading home now," Haruhi said as she watched a black car come up. Kyoya looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes as he realized it wasn't his driver.

An old man wearing a driver's uniform came out, smiling at the pair as he came over to open the back door which made his white mustache wrinkle with him.

"Ms. Fujioka, your grandfather sent me to pick you up. He wishes to speak with you," the old man said in a soft voice. Haruhi sighed, apparently forgetting who was standing next to her.

"Did he now? Guess I should go talk to him then," she muttered as she walked slowly over to the car door. Then she stopped and looked over her shoulder at her frozen sempai, smiling. "Please don't mention this to the other hosts, or anyone else, sempai. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she climbed into the car, shutting the door behind her.

The old man tipped his black hat to the young man standing in front of him and quickly got into driver's seat. Kyoya stood there, shellshocked as the black car that looked more expensive than his own drove away from the curb and off the school grounds.

He was brought from his thoughts as his own driver pulled up. He slowly got in and watched as his driver closed the door behind him. Laying his head back to relax, his thoughts drifted.

_Who is Haruhi Fujioka? _

**So? Is it bad? Good? Review and let me know. **

**Thank you love for pre-reading again, can't wait to see you again. Now...**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of earth, er, well people of fanfiction. Let's admit it, fanfiction is a completely other universe isn't it?**

**So I have a new chappie for you all and I hope that I haven't been keeping you all long. I don't know why but every time I listen to L's theme on youtube (because iTunes doesn't have to exact version) I always get into the mood of doing work.. And sitting like he does, but hey that's part of the fun.**

**Anyway, thank you love for being my beta, you know how much it means to me. I hope to see you soon.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (sadly).**

**Enjoy!**

Haruhi sighed as she finally got back to her apartment. Closing the front door, she leaned against it in fatigue. She lazily kicked off her polished black shoes and loosened the tie around her neck from the boy's uniform.

It was a stressful talk with her grandfather and to the fact that Kyoya happened to see her grandfather's driver was a stress point that she could have lived without.

With a small sigh of relief, Haruhi collapsed onto the couch and relieved her aching feet. She had to stand the whole meeting, which lasted longer than an hour. Something about learning to be respectful.

With a tired groan, Haruhi remembered what the club president, Tamaki, had said what was going to happen tomorrow. Skipping school to go to a middle school and then to a high school was completely out of the question for her! She had a scholarship that she had to worry about; she wasn't like the others who had tons of money to go to that damn school. _Damn all these rich people._

Haruhi sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hand to try to scrub out all the tired she felt and try to stay awake. It wasn't working. With a groan at the fact she had to get up, Haruhi stood from the couch and slowly made her way to the fridge. Inside was a basin of ice water and a towel was already on the counter. This was her way of staying awake despite not wanting to.

Taking the bowl, she placed it on the counter and braced her hands on either side of it.

_One… Two… Three!_ On her mental three, Haruhi dunked her face into the cold water, instantly waking her up. She stayed like that for a moment before pulling her head out of the water and grabbing the towel to dry her face. The cold stung at her face but it did succeed in keeping her awake. She still has homework to do after all.

With a sigh, Haruhi grabbed her bag and her MP3 and plugged it into the stereo next to the TV. She turned the music to a little tune that helped her concentrate and put it on loop. L's Theme.

As the piano started, Haruhi started her homework. It was actually very calming to listen to L's Theme from Death Note while doing her homework.

Across the city, Kyoya was also doing his homework, only he was doing his in complete silence. His mind wasn't on the work in front of him, however. It was on a certain commoner named Haruhi Fujioka. He just couldn't understand her.

With a growl, he pushed the papers out of the way that had become a nuisance and decided to do some research on his state of the arc laptop. Some research on Ms. Fujioka, that is.

Frustratingly enough, there wasn't anything on her. All there was, was what was already known about her. Even in the school records, which he hacked into, there wasn't anything! This damn commoner is causing a whole lot more problems than she's worth!

With a sigh, Kyoya took off his glasses to rub at his eyes with the heel of his palm. Maybe he should take a break, just a little one. Leaning back into his couch, Kyoya closed his eyes slowly.

Just… A… Little… Break…

He was out like a light within three minutes.

…

…

"Mon ami! Time to wake up!" he heard an annoying voice cry happily into his ear. With a frown, Kyoya slowly sat up and a dark aura passed over him, his eyes becoming those of a demon lord.

"Why are you in my room, Tamaki?" Kyoya growled. He could see Tamaki now cowering behind Mori-senpai.

"It's time to get up and get ready to go to the commoner's school. I thought we could all go together. After we leave here, we're going to pick Haruhi up!" Tamaki said meekly. Kyoya sighed as he remembered why the idiot president was mentioning a stupid commoner's school.

He slowly noticed that he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and that the unfinished work was still lying on the table. He groaned silently in his mind as he ran a hand over his face to wake him up further.

"I'm not in the mood for your commoner crap again, so get out. I'll get myself ready," Kyoya growled out as he stood from his now uncomfortable position on the couch. He could feel all the joints of his shoulders and back popping.

"B-but…"

"Now." Kyoya's voice was final and was enough to scare the twins out of the room as they begged for mercy from the Shadow King. The others soon followed him.

Shaking his head, Kyoya slowly began to get dressed.

This day is going to be a living hell.

**And that is the end of chapter two for Commoner's School. How was it? You know how to tell me, just click that box down below and type me a review. Reviews are love after all **

**Again, thank you love for helping me out. I hope to see you soon, love you.**

**Now, my readers, it is time for you to review. I look forward to them. 3**

**See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody. I am very pleased with the results of the reviews I have been getting. Now as promised, here is the third chapter to Commoner's School. **

**To be honest, I'm actually having fun with this story. I haven't felt like that in a while. Right now, the look out on Angel In The Surf and Bella's Pokemon Battles is shady since I don't know when I'll do those, but I do have an outline coming up for the next chapter.**

**Thank you love for being my beta, I hope to see you soon.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club… Sadly.**

**Now, enjoy this new installment of Commoner's School.**

Haruhi groaned as an insistent knocking pounded at her door. Her dad had come home late last night, so she knew she would have to get the door instead. Her dad needed his sleep, to support them both and work to the best of his ability.

Haruhi dragged herself from her bed and noticed that her alarm hadn't even gone off yet. Who the hell was at the door so damn early then? With a low growl, she stalked out of her warm bedroom and reluctantly away from the perfect-comfy bed.

_I am going to kill whoever is at that door, _Haruhi snarled in her thoughts as she wretched the door open. Her mood only worsened when she noticed that it was Tamaki who was relentlessly pounding on the front door knocker.

"Sempai… What are you doing here?" she said, calmly. However, to anyone who was listening, it was pretty obvious that there was an undertone of a promise of pain. It sent shivers down the spines of all but one members of the Host Club, that one being Kyoya, who was sort of impressed with the amount of demonic energy coming from the small girl.

"W-We're going to the commoner's school remember?" Tamaki stuttered, terrified of the girl he called his princess and daughter.

"Why?" Haruhi snapped but trudged back to the kitchen to start making some coffee that would probably wake her up. Key word being probably. The Host Club gingerly made their ways inside, uninvited however.

"Haruhi, why are you not dressed?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi could feel her sanity starting to slip even further. It's 6:30 in the bloody morning!

"I was asleep when you idiots came knocking. Why are you here so early anyway?" Haruhi snapped again, even more venom in her voice. Kaoru shrank back and hid behind Tamaki, Hikaru right next to him.

"She's even worse than the Shadow King!" Hikaru stated, terrified. Kaoru nodded frantically in agreement.

When her coffee finished brewing, Haruhi gingerly lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip. The bitter taste was exactly what she needed to wake her up. She preferred her usual coffee straight black.

"Now, since I'm woken up, I can't go back to sleep. So please stay out here while I get dressed," Haruhi grumbled. She didn't wait for a response as she slammed her bedroom door behind her. Stripping off the sheets, she folded them and placed them in a drawer carefully and pulled out the pitch black Egyptian cotton ones. She placed the perfectly folded squares of fabric onto the bare bed, ready to be put on.

Once she was done with that, Haruhi grabbed a pair of nice black pants and a blue blouse. She didn't have to wear her uniform, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to look somewhat nice. Her hair freshly combed and styled into the perfectly messy form it usually gets in on its own, Haruhi grabbed a backpack that had a sketchbook, pencils, camera, and a couple books. Just a few things to do when she got bored. Plus some studying material might have been slipped into the bag, despite Tamaki's banishment of everything school related.

When Haruhi came out, she noticed that the twins were fighting over the TV remote and Tamaki-sempai was once again growing mushrooms in her closet. Honey and Mori-sempai were looking at the movies and games she and her dad had accumulated over the past few years. There were quite a few. Kyoya-sempai was once again browsing the bookshelf that was shoved into the far corner, near the rather large window.

"Alright you guys, I'm re-" Haruhi stopped when the door opened suddenly and a teenage girl entered.

"I'm back, Haru," the girl said quietly, kicking off her heeled boots before stepping onto the tatami mats.

"Oh, hey Akita. The sheets are on the bed for you already. Coffee's ready too if you want some," Haruhi smiled gingerly. Akita looked up and a slow grin crossed over her lips.

"You always know exactly what I need Haru," Akita chuckled as she poured herself a large cup of coffee, adding in multiple spoonfulls of sugar. Unlike Haruhi, Akita loved sweet things. Haruhi once swore that it was going to be her downfall. "I'll see you later, yeah?" Without waiting for an answer, Akita walked towards Harhuhi's bedroom.

When she turned around, the natural host noticed that all eyes were on her and on the retreating form of Akita.

"Pardon me, princess, but I don't believe I caught your name," Tamaki suddenly said, appearing next to Akita, his index finger lifting the black-haired head up so that the green eyes meet his own violet ones.

"Pardon me, prince, but I don't believe I wanted to tell you," Akita snarked back, knocking his hand away and turned to Haruhi. "Haru, I told you before. I won't tell your grandfather that you're in a host club as long as said host club stays away from me." Akita's eyes were that of an emotionless ghost, her voice completely deadpanned.

"Sorry Akita, Tamaki-sempai is being an idiot as always," Haruhi quickly apologized and pushed Tamaki back over to his corner. "Please go relax," Haruhi said as she smiled. Akita rolled her eyes and disappeared into the bedroom.

Haruhi turned and faced Tamaki. "Are you an idiot! You never, and I mean never, flirt with Akita Zaki! She can destroy you!" Haruhi sighed. "Can we just get going so this hellish day can end sooner?" And with that, she turned and walked out the door.

The Host Club stared after her, but the silence was broken by footsteps that echoed throughout the dead room. Kyoya had started to walk after Haruhi.

"I have to agree with her. Shall we?" Kyoya left the small apartment, soon followed by the twins and the president. Honey was staring at Haruhi's bedroom door and made his way cautiously to the door. Something was strange about this Akita person.

Mori looked over and noticed his smaller cousin heading that way. Honey could feel his gaze on his back. "I'm just checking something out, Takashi," he murmured softly as he pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything. Nothing, except soft sounds of movement and a clicking noise.

Honey slowly cracked the door open, just enough to see the bed. Akita was sitting on a freshly made bed and typing away at a state-of-the-arc laptop. She had headphones in that were obviously being used to cancel out any of the noises that might be heard throughout the day. It was dark except the glow from the computer screen.

Honey watched as Akita reached for her phone without looking and rapidly punched in buttons of a well-known number.

"Fujioka-san. I have interesting news for you about your granddaughter," she purred into the phone. There was a pause and she listened to the reply and chuckled. "No, no. She's in a certain host club with a young man named Kyoya Ootori. You know, the third son of one of your clients," Akita said as she smirked.

Honey's mouth fell open as the next line he heard came from Akita, "Yes, I understand. I will tell Haruhi immediately… As soon as she comes back from the commoner middle school they are dragging her to. Have a good evening, Fujioka-san."

Honey stepped back and glanced at the front door, where he could hear the excited shouts of the twins. Honey felt his chest clench at the thought… But was Haruhi…

Was Haruhi lying to them?

**Ooooo new character involved. I wonder what her grandfather is thinking now. **

**Anyway, to be completely honest, I finished this at school. But let's keep that our little secret yes? ;)**

**Again, thank you love for being my beta, I really appreciate it. **

**Now review! And I might have the next chapter up quickly. **

**REVIEW!**

**See you next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody. I seem to be spitting up chapters for this story faster than I have been writing for a long time. I don't know what it is, but this seems to be so much easier to write than others have been.**

**Thank you to all the reviews I have gotten and the new followings. This really helped with me wanting to write more. I guess I just lost my edge a while back, but I seem to have it back now. **

**Again thank you love for being my beta, I totally owe you. Hope to see you soon.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but that would honestly be a fun thing to own.**

**Now, please enjoy this new chapter of Commoner's School.**

**Have fun :D**

Haruhi stood outside with the other Host Club members, already feeling a headache forming. She couldn't believe this day was happening… Honestly, it had to be the official day of Hell starting. Guess the first day of being part of the Host Club wasn't it after all…

She leaned against the limo as Tamaki argued with the twins on who was going to sit with her on the way to the middle school. She didn't really care, if she had to choose, she would rather sit with Kyoya-senpai. At least he would ignore her… And she could silently ogle him from the corner of her eye.

Shaking her head to clear it of thoughts, she saw Honey and Mori-senpai exiting her apartment long after the others. She got a tickling suspicion that Honey heard or saw something due to his head bowed and the thoughtful, yet upset look in his eye.

Finally it was decided, by Haruhi, that she would sit upfront with the driver. This got a lot of arguments of disagreements and she huffed as she went to sit in the front anyway.

_Honestly, I would rather drive myself… I have a car, but it's way too much for a commoner to afford,_ Haruhi thought critically as she spied the hidden door to the parking garage underneath the apartment complex. It looked like a simple storage space, but when inside, there was a ramp that went down into the underground garage, where her's and the other inhabitant's cars were stored. _Not to mention, I'm too young to drive in front of them._

Haruhi sighed and leaned back into the plush leather of the limo to mentally prepare herself for the hell that is about to take place. The headache was steadily growing worse. She could hear the voices of the Host Club members through the partition and took out her high-tech phone that she had bought a while ago. It wasn't the one the twins gave her, she only used that one for when she was around them and to keep their numbers in there as well.

The black and blue plastic felt cool and smooth against her skin as she looked through the emails she had gotten about the business from her grandfather. There was also one about the Host Club from him and she sighed. She knew that he had known about it for a long time, but she didn't want him to know about the activities. She knew that her grandfather would all but beat her senseless if he found out about the embarrassing cosplays she was forced into.

Haruhi carefully read the email and groaned as he mentioned the fact that she was skipping school. He believed strongly in education which was why she was ordered to act as a commoner for most of her life while being groomed to take over the rather successful company that had major people as clients.

Haruhi immediately sent back a very formal and respectful response and shut down her phone, which she tucked into a secret compartment of her backpack. With a sigh, Haruhi leaned back into the seat, settling in for what she knew would be a long ride. She also figured her dad had given Kyoya the name of her old school.

Before her mind could completely escape her, Haruhi grabbed a wiretap and plugged it through the partition. It was an old habit that stuck with her. While she didn't want to sit with them, she figured Honey-senpai would ask what the Host Club thought of whatever he saw or heard. And it was probably very important and something that she shouldn't miss. Plugging the other end into her small recorder that was disguised as an MP3 player, she was able to fall asleep. She knew that the driver had seen what she did, but he also recognized her since he was truly in her grandfather's employment as a spy on the Souhs. He didn't interfere with what she was doing.

With a smirk, Haruhi slipped into the blissfulness of slumber.

Meanwhile, in the back, Honey was thoughtfully kicking his legs back and forth. He tapped the partition next to him to make sure that the driver didn't react if he could hear it. Nothing. With a satisfied nod, the Lolita-type host turned back to the others.

"Hey, has Haruhi been acting strange lately?" he questioned quietly, still staring at his swinging legs.

"What do you mean, Honey-senpai?" Hikaru asked, looking up from the game console in his hands.

"I heard Akita say something to a person named Fujioka-san about the Host Club," Honey-senpai said softly.

"Didn't that Akita person say she wouldn't say anything?" Kaoru muttered, looking up as well from the game his brother held in his hands.

"Yes, that's why it was so weird… Do you think Haruhi is in trouble?" Honey got a worried look in his eye.

"Up until this time, Kyoya had been silently sitting and pondering what Honey-senpai had brought to the attention of the group. Haruhi has been indeed acting strange for the past few days, but this could mean trouble.

"Yesterday, after school, I heard Haruhi talking on the phone with what I figured to be the school principal. She was ranting about how he let the Host Club in today and that he should have revoked the offer as soon as he could. However, when she saw me she lied and said that she was making a call to her father. After that, a car came up and the driver said that her grandfather wanted to speak with her. I don't believe that she is in trouble, but I do think Haruhi is hiding something from us," Kyoya informed the rest of the group.

"Akita also mentioned something about you, Kyo-chan. She mentioned that Haruhi was in a Host Club with the third son of one of Fujioka-san's clients, the Ootoris. What do you think that is about?" Honey gave back.

Kyoya's mouth immediately set into a frown and said nothing. His mind was whirling to this new information. His family were wealthy clients to many corporations, yet none mentioned anyone by the surname, Fujioka.

"I don't know. Let's watch Haruhi closely today. No doubt she'll be on edge and slip up," Kyoya smirked out.

The twins were immediately on board, anything to mess with their favorite toy. Tamaki also agreed, for whatever the real reason is unknown in his idiotic blond head. Honey and Mori came with this plan enthusiastically… Well, Mori a lot less enthusiastically than Honey.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the occasional rustle of the teenage boys doing their own thing. Hikaru and Kaoru had gone back to playing their videogames, Tamaki was staring out the window at the commoner world passing by, and Honey was playing a game with Mori.

Kyoya was typing at his laptop again, though he wasn't working as he usually would. He was desperately trying to find a corporation that had the name Fujioka attached to it. There was nothing that the internet, secret police files from his family's police force, or databases that could tell him anything. The name Fujioka didn't exist in the rich world.

With a silent sigh of frustration, Kyoya decided to actually get some work done. It was going to be a long time before he would be able to get back to his laptop.

They were pulling into the parking lot of the middle school by the time Haruhi woke up again. The ride was almost an hour, even though they left from Haruhi's house. She had gone to a school across the city for its advance academic programs.

With an arch of her back, Haruhi looked at the time. The neon green light of the clock glared 7:55 right back at her and she sighed. School for middle schoolers started at 8:10, which meant they had roughly fifteen minutes before classes officially started. Which meant, this gave the Host Club sometime to explore the newly found world of the unknown commoner education.

Haruhi unplugged the wiretap and nodded at the driver. He glanced around and smoothly handed her a small disc. The back had a camera that went directly to the dash and recorded everything. Once a month, the driver would meet Haruhi and her grandfather and give them the disc. However, Haruhi had ordered for the disc to be given to her now. Just in case.

Sliding both the tap and the disc into her bag, Haruhi climbed out and took in the scenery of the campus of her old middle school. It had not changed one bit. The familiar area brought back memories for her, some that made her want to smile, some that made her want to laugh, and some that simply made her want to take a knife and stab some bitches.

Haruhi turned to look at the other teenagers as they exited the limo. They were looking around the campus from what they could see from their positions next to the car.

"Looks like a dump," Hikaru immediately said. Haruhi rolled her eyes and headed to the front doors. She could see the security desk from her and remembered the times she would speak to the guard whenever she had free time between classes. It was no wonder she got out of trouble so many times since she was friends with the person that saw them most of the time.

"Are we going in or what? I want this day to be done with." And with that, Haruhi turned to go inside.

_Without trouble._

**So let's be completely honest, I wrote this entire thing in less than a day and I finished it when I stayed after school today. Shhh don't tell anyone, I'm supposed to be doing homework (HA that's laughable).**

**Anyway, Haruhi is showing more of her secret self it seems. What could it be that Haruhi doesn't want to the Host Club to know about her huh?**

**No, seriously, I don't even know. I am almost burnt out from writing so much in the last few weeks. **

**Again thank you love for being my beta, I really do appreciate and love you for it. Hope to see you later.**

**Please review and if you want to read more from me, click the little buttons for follow. You don't have to favorite if you don't want to **

**Now… REVIEW! **

**See you next time!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
